Strange Things
by Prune BO
Summary: "Tu sais que c'est un vampire, hein ?" demanda Xander. "Ouais", soupira Vi. "Mais il est juste tellement mignon." Traduction de Problem Child1.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandoms :** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_The Vampire Diaries_.  
**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Problem Child1, elle-même inspirée des œuvres de Joss Whedon et Kevin Williamson. Elle ne m'appartient pas, et je remercie son auteure de m'avoir permis de la traduire. Si vous voulez d'ailleurs lui laisser une review en anglais, le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mon profil ;)

**Cadre temporel :** Post saison 7 de BtVS, mi saison 1 de VD.

_Well people you may not believe it  
But there's something wrong somewhere  
Well no matter where you go you'll hear bout a thing you never heard before  
Strange things are happening everyday  
_- "Strange Things", Abigail Washburn.

* * *

**Strange Things**

* * *

"Petite ville pittoresque, hein ?" commenta Vi.

Xander adressa un froncement de sourcils à la Tueuse. Il faisait presque nuit dans la ville endormie.

"Tu n'as donc lu aucun des livres que Giles nous a donnés sur l'Histoire de cet endroit ?"

"Non. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?"

"Ils, euh, ils disent des trucs sur les vampires d'ici… et d'autres trucs…" Xander se détourna, ignorant le regard triomphant de la jeune femme. "Ok, en fait je ne les ai pas lus non plus. Giles nous a filé cinq vieux Journaux des Observateurs poussiéreux à lire et, franchement, quand tu en as lu un, tu les as tous lus, non ?"

"Alors tu ne sais rien du tout sur cette ville non plus, mais tu me fais un quizz dessus ?" demanda Vi, sceptique.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne savais rien du tout. Dawn m'a fait une bonne bande-annonce pour ce charmant petit village. Apparemment, au XVIIème siècle, les fondateurs de la ville ont eu un léger problème avec des vampires et ont formé leur propre conseil. Ils ont enfermé près de vingt-cinq vampires dans une église, qui a été scellée et brûlée." Xander rit. "Bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'il y avait une Tueuse stationnée dans les environs."

"Tu es sûr de n'avoir pas lu les Journaux ? Ton petit discours était atrocement éducatif." commenta Vi. "Promis, je ne le dirai à personne !"

"Je ne les ai pas lus !" protesta-t-il. "Dawnie est juste super excitée par sa formation d'Observatrice, alors elle fait sa mini-Giles en lisant tous les vieux Journaux qui lui tombent sous la main et en déversant son savoir tout neuf sur chaque pauvre innocent qui ose lui poser une petite question."

Vi leva un sourcil et s'effondra sur le lit du B&B dans lequel Xander et elle avaient prévus de rester pour les deux prochaines nuits. "C'est pour ça que cet endroit dégage une énergie flippante ?" Elle se redressa sur les coudes pour mieux le voir. "Dawn a dit ce qui était arrivé aux vampires ? Ils sont morts ?"

"J'imagine. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de vampires qui résistent à une flambée. Mais des choses plus étranges se sont produites ici. Des choses très Bouche-de-l'Enferisantes." Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. "Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans ce grill avant que notre nouvelle Tueuse n'arrive ? Je crève la dalle."

Elle pouffa et lui tapota l'estomac tandis qu'ils sortaient de la chambre. "Tu as un mythe à préserver."

"Et par là, tu entends le mythe du Xander irrésistible, hein ?" Il l'apostropha alors qu'elle s'éloignait : "Hein ?"

"Ca doit être l'endroit où tout le monde traîne" murmura Vi à Xander quand ils furent arrivés.

"Même Sunnydale a le Bronze", répondit Xander. Le grill était plutôt rempli pour un mercredi soir. Il repéra des tabourets libres au bar. "Je te garde une place. Elle devrait arriver dans une demi-heure environ."

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir jouer ?" supplia-t-elle.

Il tapota son bandeau oculaire. "Ca rend la stratégie et l'évaluation des distances un peu plus compliquées."

"A ta guise." Elle marcha droit sur la table de billard tandis qu'il réquisitionnait un siège au bar. Le barman lui fit signe qu'il l'avait vu, mais ne vint pas prendre sa commande.

Cela faisait maintenant presque huit mois que la Bouche de l'Enfer de Sunnydale avait été fermée pour de bon. Depuis, le Scooby Gang s'était séparé. Buffy s'était retirée et appréciait désormais sa vie de fille normale en Italie, tout en suivant la pente naturelle qui la poussait à avoir de terribles goûts en matière d'hommes. Willow et Kennedy étaient en Amérique du Sud, alternant repos et recherche de nouvelles Tueuses, si on se fiait à leur dernière carte postale. Willow s'entraînait également avec les sorcières locales pour atteindre une plus grande maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Et Xander devait lui-même se rendre en Afrique dans une semaine et demie. Il se chargeait juste de cette dernière mission aux USA pour rendre service à Faith, qui était débordée par la Bouche de l'Enfer de Cleveland. Elle s'avérait être aussi problématique que celle de Sunnydale. Habituellement, ce type de voyages de recrutement ne se faisait pas avec les Tueuses, mais Giles avait insisté pour que Xander en prenne une avec lui, compte tenu du sordide passé de la ville.

Le barman finit par prendre la commande de Xander, le coupant net dans ses ruminations. "Désolé", s'excusa le type. "On est en staff réduit ce soir. Le mec qui tient le bar d'habitude ne s'est pas montré depuis la semaine dernière. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?"

Xander prit mentalement en note l'information. Vivre si longtemps à Sunnydale lui avait octroyé un bon instinct pour ce genre de choses, même s'il ne disposait pas de sens de Tueuse pour débusquer les vampires. "Deux Heineken, s'il vous plaît." Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa carte d'identité, mais le barman lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

"C'est le bandeau, c'est ça ? Je commence à me sentir vieux."

Le barmaid nota sa commande sans lui répondre. Xander soupira et fit pivoter son tabouret pour regarder Vi botter le cul d'un mec au billard.

"C'est votre petite amie ?"

Xander tourna la tête. Un type brun était assis près de lui, tout d'un coup. "Ce n'est pas mal élevé de prendre un gars avec un seul œil valide par surprise ?" Au lieu de laisser le nouveau venu répondre, il poursuivit : "C'est mon associée, à vrai dire. On est en ville pour un jour ou deux."

"Dommage". Le jeune homme laissa son regard s'attarder sur Vi suffisamment longtemps pour que Xander se sente mal à l'aise. "Elle est plutôt mignonne." Il lui tendit la main. "Au fait, je suis Damon."

Xander la lui serra, sans manquer de remarquer sa température glaciale. "Xander Harris."

"Et là-bas, ce sont mon frère et sa petite amie." Damon désigna un couple enlacé sur une banquette, en pleine discussion avec une fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Xander eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu la petite amie du frère quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Il aurait pu jurer, cependant, qu'il l'avait vue dans un des vieux bouquins de Giles lors d'une des merveilleuses et récréatives séances de recherches qu'ils faisaient ensemble quelques années auparavant.

Le barman apporta les deux bières avant que Xander puisse demander à Damon plus d'informations. "Ce sera tout ?"

"Une assiette de nachos, d'ailes de poulets épicées - super épicées - et des bâtonnets de mozzarella pour moi. Et lui prendra le plus gros hamburger que vous avez" répondit Vi, en s'asseyant à côté de Xander. "C'est ma bière ?" Elle déposa un billet de cent dollars devant lui. "Ce gamin a essayé de faire un quitte ou double, tu le crois, ça ? J'étais partie pour l'épargner, mais j'ai été obligée d'y aller à fond, il faisait encore plus son coq que Spike quand on s'entraînait au combat avec lui." Elle but une longue gorgée de bière "Tu nous présentes ?"

Damon lui adressa son sourire le plus charmant. Très ton-pantalon-s'évapore-par-la-force-de-mes-zygomatiques. "Damon Salvatore."

"Vi", gloussa-t-elle en rougissant. "Vi. C'est moi, je veux dire. C'est mon prénom. Vi."

Il porta la main qu'elle lui tendait à ses lèvres. "Charmé", ronronna-t-il. Elle rougit encore plus fort. "Je ne vais pas interrompre votre dîner plus longtemps, mais si vous êtes intéressée, Vi, il y a un moment que je n'ai pas eu un adversaire digne de ce nom au billard."

Elle leva un sourcil. "Vous croyez que vous pourrez encaisser d'être battu par une fille ?"

Il eut un rictus. "Je suis navré de vous informer que je suis un très bon joueur", dit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Dans ce cas, je viendrai vous voir dès qu'on aura terminé." Elle lui sourit et le regarda s'éloigner en direction de la table de son frère, où il fut accueilli par des regards irrités.

"Tu sais que c'est un vampire, hein ?" demanda Xander.

"Ouais", soupira-t-elle. "Mais il est juste tellement mignon." A ces paroles, Damon fit volte-face et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rougit à nouveau, et se tourna vers Xander. "J'avais oublié cette stupide ouïe vampirique", murmura-t-elle.

"Je me doute que Buffy n'a pas exactement donné le bon exemple, mais en général, on essaie de ne pas sortir avec des vampires, vu qu'on est les gentils et tout ça."

"Je peux au moins le battre au billard ?"

Le portable de Xander se mit à sonner avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, identifia le numéro et fronça les sourcils. "Je t'y encourage, à vrai dire. Bon, je dois prendre ça. J'en ai pour cinq minutes maximum." Il se leva, ouvrit son téléphone et se fraya un chemin dans le restaurant pour sortir dans la rue. "Salut Dawnie, quoi de neuf ?"

Au bout de la ligne, on soupira lourdement. "Xander, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. J'ai dix sept ans, maintenant ! Je ne suis plus une gamine."

"Arf, mais pour moi tu auras toujours douze ans et de la glace sur le nez, et tu seras toujours en train de piquer les vêtements de Buffy", plaisanta-t-il.

"Je lui pique toujours ses vêtements" admit-elle. "Mais c'est seulement parce qu'ils me vont beaucoup mieux qu'à elle. Mais bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelais. Je me demandais comment ça se passait pour vous. Vous avez trouvé la nouvelle Tueuse, ça y est ?"

"Je lui ai brièvement parlé au téléphone. Elle a dit qu'elle était à son entraînement de pom-pom girl, mais on a rendez-vous avec elle dans un restau tout à l'heure."

"Dans un restaurant ? Ca ne risque rien ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas mêler sa mère à cette histoire, ce que je peux comprendre."

"Et Vi, elle va bien ? C'est la première fois qu'elle va parler à une Tueuse. Quoique, je suppose que, puisqu'elle a été une Potentielle, elle est plus en mesure de s'identifier à cette fille que toi", réfléchit Dawn à haute voix.

"Elle va très bien. C'est quoi, ce plan vérification que tu me fais ? C'est Giles qui t'a mise sur le coup ?"

"Non. J'étais juste en train de faire des recherches sur Mystic Falls, et j'ai découvert des trucs plutôt déments. Du genre, tu te souviens de cette église dont je t'ai parlé ? Eh bien, les vampires sont encore dedans. Ils ont été enfermés dans une tombe dans les souterrains de l'église. Tout ça tient avec un sort plutôt compliqué, selon Willow. Et il y a eu une forte augmentation des attaques d'animaux, récemment. Des attaques d'animaux avec blessures au cou, si tu vois le genre ?"

"Je vois surtout que les flics d'ici ne sont pas plus créatifs que ceux de Sunnydale". Xander s'adossa au mur du bâtiment. "Pendant tes recherches, tu es tombée sur des photos ?"

"Quelques-unes, pourquoi ?"

"Il y a une fille dans le restaurant, je pourrais jurer que je l'ai vue dans un des vieux bouquins de Giles. Mais la photo datait de la Guerre de Sécession."

"Hmm, laisse-moi regarder." Xander put entendre Dawn feuilleter des pages à toute allure. "Tu peux me la décrire ? Elle était blonde ?"

"Non, brune. Taille moyenne. Très mince. Très joli sourire."

"J'en vois plusieurs qui pourraient correspondre à la description", répondit Dawn. "Je vais t'envoyer leurs photos. Tu me rappelles quand tu l'auras identifiée ?"

"Pas de problème, Dawnie." Il appuya son surnom avec insistance, ce qui la fit chouiner.

"C'est pas drôle, Xander." Et elle lui raccrocha au nez.

Il ricana et referma le clapet de son téléphone. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu bouger, on le précipita fortement contre le mur, et une main enserra sa gorge. C'était Damon, les yeux brillants.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Mystic Falls ? Qui t'es ?" demanda-t-il en le pressant à fond contre le mur.

Xander tressaillit quand sa tête heurta les briques. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Par-dessus l'épaule de Damon, il aperçut le jeune homme qu'il lui avait présenté comme son frère, et sa petite amie qui avait l'air inquiet. L'emprise que Damon avait sur son cou n'était pas loin de l'étrangler. Xander était sûr qu'il aurait des bleus le lendemain, et sûr également que Faith allait sérieusement en baver quand ils se verraient.

"Je t'ai posé une putain de question" cria Damon en serrant plus fort. "Qui t'es ?"

C'est alors que la chose qui n'était pas censée arriver arriva : le portable de Xander se mit à sonner, encore et encore. C'était Dawn qui lui envoyait les photos qui correspondaient à la description qu'il lui avait donnée. Damon lui arracha le téléphone et parcourut les MMS. Il finit par voir la dernière image et balança le portable par terre, dégoûté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Katherine ?" Il desserra sa prise pour laisser Xander reprendre sa respiration. "Tu sais où elle est ?"

"Katherine ?" balbutia Xander.

"Ouais, Katherine", répondit impatiemment Damon. "Tu vient de recevoir une photo d'elle sur ton portable. Je vais me montrer incroyablement audacieux et en déduire que tu sais qui elle est. Et maintenant, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais d'elle avant que je t'arrache la gorge."

"_Avant_ ?" demanda Xander. "Ca semble plutôt injuste. _Ou_ je t'arrache la gorge m'inciterait plus à t'aider. Parce que, si tu vas le faire de toute façon, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de parler."

Damon lui décrocha un coup de poing. "Arrête de m'emmerder et contente-toi de me dire où elle est !"

La tête de Xander lui fit l'impression d'exploser, et il fut aveuglé par la force du coup du vampire. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait recouvré sa vision, la pression autour de son cou disparut et son corps s'affaissa, se pliant pour respirer librement. Quand il réussit à voir ce qui se passait, Damon était au sol, la botte de Vi sur le torse l'y maintenant tandis qu'il la regardait avec mépris. Elle était en position de combat, le pieu à la main, prête à frapper dès que la situation l'exigerait.

La petite amie du frère se précipita pour venir en aide au vampire, mais le jeune homme la retint. "Même si je suis je sûr que Damon mérite ça, je suis aussi certain qu'il y a eu un gros malentendu", commença-t-il. "Je suis Stefan, et voici ma petite amie Elena. Et vous êtes… ?" Il recula, attendant leur réponse.

"Xander", dit ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

"Et je suis Vi" - elle écrasa le torse de Damon encore plus fort pour se donner de la prestance - "la Tueuse de Vampires."

_A suivre_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai un peu perdu de vue ce que je voulais faire au départ, ce qui explique pourquoi ce chapitre craint plus ou moins. J'espère que les blagues sont toujours marrantes, cela dit. Et qui sait ? Si j'ai de l'inspiration, peut-être que je ferais une séquelle.

* * *

"Tueuse de vampires ?" haleta Elena.

"Tu sais bien, Elena, une unique élue destinée à souffrir d'une mort prématurée et atroce" répondit Damon, en souriant narquoisement à la fille furieuse qui le maintenait au sol.

La seule réponse de cette dernière fut d'accentuer la pression de son pied sur son torse, et de lui adresser un regard triomphant quand il grogna.

"Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu", commença Stefan, mais Vi le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre :

"Tu crois ça ? Parce qu'il m'avait tout l'air d'être en train d'attaquer Xander. Et j'ai tendance à agir en conséquence quand des vampires attaquent mes amis."

"Damon peut être un peu impétueux", dit Stefan.

"C'est un euphémisme", murmura Elena.

"Il a entendu que vous saviez que nous étions des vampires, et nous avons supposé le pire. Et bien sûr, Damon a foncé sans réfléchir", conclut Stefan en fixant son frère.

"Il a la photo de Katherine sur son portable", fit remarquer Damon. Il leva les yeux vers la petite jeune femme qui le maintenait toujours à terre. "Tu sais, le sol ne devient pas plus confortable avec le temps. A moins que tu n'aies envie de m'y rejoindre." Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ne le laisse pas se relever tant que je continue à voir des taches de lumière sur mon œil", la prévint Xander.

Vi releva la tête pour le saluer : "A vos ordres, Capitaine !".

"Bon, qui est Katherine ?" Xander vérifia sa montre. "On a encore dix minutes avant le rendez-vous."

"Rendez-vous ?" répéta Elena.

Xander soupira. "Longue histoire."

"La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'elle, la Tueuse était blonde", glissa Damon.

Vi accentua la pression de son pied contre son torse, ignorant les protestations du vampire qui l'adjoignaient de faire attention à son tee-shirt. "Tu crois que le blond ne m'irait pas ?"

Stefan soupira. Ca ressemblait bien à son frère, de s'amuser à énerver une Tueuse. Depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert le tombeau, il était plus autodestructeur que jamais. "Damon, je me souviens parfaitement de t'avoir raconté, pour les Tueuses."

"Ouais, mais celle-ci m'a l'air bagarreuse." Damon leva alors les yeux vers Elena, qui commençait à réaliser qu'on ne l'avait pas mise au courant de certaines choses. "Voyons, Elena. Je suis sûr que Stefan avait une bonne raison de ne laisser _encore une fois_ dans l'ignorance des traditions vampiriques."

Xander adressa également à Stefan un regard interrogateur. "Tu sais quoi sur les Tueuses ?"

"Je crois que nous avons un ami en commun, du nom d'Angel", répondit Stefan.

"Définis 'ami'", dit Xander.

"Oh mon dieu, tu as une âme, toi aussi ?" s'exclama Vi.

Damon éclata de rire. "Même quand mon frère boit du sang humain, il est trèèès loin d'être aussi divertissant qu'Angelus."

Vi lui sourit avec un mépris qui évoquait un peu trop Spike au goût de Xander. "La rumeur dit que Angel est vraiment super divertissant, oui… jusqu'à ce qu'il baise ta copine et qu'il essaie de déclencher la fin du monde."

"Et qu'il porte du cuir", ajouta Xander, "Ce mec est un vrai fan du cuir."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une âme pour refuser de tuer les humains", nota Stefan.

Xander lui tendit la main. "On s'écarte du sujet. Je vais admettre que Katherine est quelqu'un qui ressemble à ta petite amie. J'ai sa photo sur mon portable parce que son visage m'était familier et que je voulais découvrir pourquoi." Il vit Damon commencer à se débattre et ajouta précipitamment : "Pas parce que je l'ai vue en personne, je ne crois pas en tout cas, mais parce que j'étais de corvée de recherches fut un temps, et qu'elle est probablement dans un de ces vieux bouquins d'Observateurs poussiéreux que j'ai été obligé de lire."

"Je ne suis pas Katherine", ajouta Elena.

Xander lui sourit. "On a tous affaire à nos doubles à un moment donné".

"Katherine est la vampire qui nous a transformés", leur dit Stefan.

"Elle vous a transformés tous les deux ?" répondit Vi. "Vicieux."

Elena grimaça à cette pensée, tandis que Damon rit jaune. "Elle était censée être dans un tombeau sous une église carbonisée, mais ça a été bien gonflant quand on a réussi à l'ouvrir et qu'on a découvert qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour en partir tranquillement sans avertir personne."

Vi hocha la tête, solidaire. "Les vampires peuvent être de vraies connasses. Et au fait, Xander, je t'avais bien dit que ce truc de tombeau n'était pas un mythe. Tu me dois cinq dollars, mais grave."

"Le pari, c'était sur le fait que les vampires soient vivants ou pas, pas sur l'existence du tombeau."

"Arrête de t'énerver comme un loser et paie-moi."

Il baissa les yeux. "Et si je t'offrais une autre bière quand on aura fini ? Crois-moi, vu la façon dont pas mal de filles réagissent à la nouvelle, tu en voudras une."

"Ca semble équitable. Et qu'est-ce que je fais de lui ?" dit-elle en désignant Damon avec son pieu.

"Ne le tue pas !" lâcha Elena. "Enfin, s'il te plaît. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il n'est pas complètement horrible."

"Pas complètement horrible ?" répéta Damon. "C'est le pire plaidoyer pour la vie de quelqu'un que j'ai jamais entendu. C'était vraiment mieux en Georgie. Sinon, vous savez, je suis vraiment pour saouler la douce petite Elena à nouveau."

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on le tue ?" demanda Xander.

Elena soupira. "Malheureusement, oui."

"Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Laisse-le se relever, Vi."

Elle ôta sa botte du torse de Damon et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. "Sans rancune ? Je fais juste mon boulot, tu sais." Il fixa un instant son bras tendu mais, finalement, sauta sur ses pieds sans le saisir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Je savais bien que tu ne supporterais pas d'être battu par une fille."

"Merci de n'avoir pas essayé de le tuer", dit Stefan.

Xander croisa une seconde le regard d'Elena. "Quand j'ai découvert que les vampires existaient, je les ai haïs. Haïs plus que n'importe quoi, mon père inclus. Je pensais que Buffy était vraiment tarée de sortir avec Angel." Il sembla se sourire à lui-même avec mépris. "Mais, ces temps-ci, qui n'est pas sorti avec un démon ?"

Vi leva la main. "Moi !"

Stefan hocha la tête en direction de Xander, et ce dernier se tourna vers la jeune Tueuse. "Très bien ! Continue comme ça." Il se mit à ramasser ce qu'il restait de son téléphone après que Damon l'ait jeté par terre. "Tu crois que le Conseil m'en paiera un nouveau ? Techniquement, c'était pas ma faute, cette fois."

Vi jeta un regard en arrière, vers les deux vampires qui encadraient la jeune brune. "Pauvre fille", murmura-t-elle à Xander.

Damon leva un sourcil à la remarque de la Tueuse. Elle aurait dû se douter que son ouïe vampirique lui permettrait d'entendre ça. Au lieu d'y réagir, il eut un sourire narquois et frappa dans ses mains. "Ca s'est bien passé. N'est-ce pas, frérot ? Définitivement la rencontre la plus civile que j'ai jamais eue avec une Tueuse. Et toi, Elena ?"

Les yeux de cette dernière allèrent d'un frère à l'autre. "Alors, c'est quoi, une Tueuse de vampires ?"

"Caroline Forbes ?"

Surprise, Caroline leva les yeux vers les deux individus qui l'approchaient. Une fille mignonne avec une coiffure de lutin, une jupe et de grosses bottes de combat - pas vraiment son style à elle, mais cette fille les portait bien - et un homme plus âgé avec une chemise hawaïenne voyante et un bandeau sur l'œil. "C'est avec vous que j'ai rendez-vous à propos de cette école de filles à Cleveland ?"

L'homme se glissa sur la banquette en face d'elle et lui sourit. "Que sais-tu sur les vampires ?".

**FIN**


End file.
